Red & Blue, Black & White
by Kitty-Guardian Dorothy
Summary: Seto, the Blue-eyes-white-dragon, searches for a mate. And now I shut meh mouth because you're going to have to find out what happens. Rated M or violence, language and a few lemons.....Most likely one. BE NICE THIS IS MY FIRST FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own yu-gi-oh, If I did; there would be yaoi pairings, Mokuba would be older and Rebbecca wouldn't exist. **

**Rated; M due to a........lemon scene**

**Pairings; Puppyshipping! And some, sibling, puzzle and Tendershipping**

**Sum; Seto the BEWD (blue-eyes-white-dragon) is searching for a mate, but finds a rather.........Aggressive candidate, in form of the bold REBD (red-eyes-black-dragon) named Katsuya. Will he be able to win his love? **

**--------- **

Seto sighed and watched the sun set pass the mountains, he again searched for a mate, but was still unsuccesful. Not just a mate for eggs or mating, but a soul mate who would understand him and love him for him, but there weren't many dragons like that, and most in the land already had mates.

Seto was a rather large dragon with white scales that strangly glowed pale blue, his eyes were a mysic shade of slightly dark blue, his large glaws on his massive talons were also white, and his wings were spiky-tipped.

"What ails you, Seto?" asked a shill, gentle voice, Seto turned and smiled; it was his younger brother, Mokuba.

Mokuba was a blue-gray dragon with white stripes on his flank, and silver eyes, along with the same build as Seto, only he was very young and small for his age.

"It's none of you're concern, Mokie" Mokuba pouted, "Wait, this is about finding a mate, isn't it?", Seto sighed again and wrapped his tail aroung the other. "You know me so well, little brother, I wish I could have found a mate like you and our cousins" he complianed, Mokuba playfully smacked him on the hide. "Shizuka and I are still too young for eggs though" Mokuba sighed dreamily, thinking of his beautiful mate.

Shizuka was his mate, she was a ruby-red dragon who was a tad bit older than Mokuba, she had long, slender wings, emerald green eyes, black stripes on her flank, long tail, and 3 black spots under her left eye.

"No need to be jealous of us, Seto" a voice said before landing next to Mokuba, while another landed next to Seto. The owner of the voice was Seto's coisin Yami a large tr-colored dragon. He was almost as large as Seto but not quite, his hide was magenta, his head was gold while the rest of him was dazzling dark green, but on his wings were golden lightinig bolt shaped markings and his eyes were crimson.

The one who was next to Mokuba was their other cousin Bakura, he was a dark green dragon with black eyes and short broad wings. He always has mischief in his eyes and smirk on his face.

Seto scowled "I am NOT jealous, Yami, I just can't believe you 3 got a mate before me" it was true, Yami and Bakura both had mates as well. Yami's mate was Yugi a small dragon that was the same age but was the runt of his litter so he was half his size, he was a smaller version of Yami only with larger, innocent amethyst eyes that glittered with kindness. Bakura's mate was Ryou, a slightly petite pale green dragon with white eyes.

"Seto, I hear a new dragon just made resident in this valley, why not check it out?" Bakura suggested, Seto raised a scaley brow "Male or female?" Bakura shrugged "I heard that it attacked anything that challenged it, so anyone who had seen him or her forgot because their injuries caused memory loss. One did, say, however that it was a good-looking one, and must've been exotic due to how different it looked"

Now Seto was interested "Where in the valley" Bakura pointed South and before any could say antything Seto was off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seto landed next to the star-pool, the pool of water that reflected only the night sky and was sacred to the valley. He sighed, he couldn't find any new dragon, and he knew every dragon in the valley "Damn" he said aloud "I guess I'll be mate-less the rest of my life" "I wouldn't say that" said a new voice that reminded Seto of his mother.

"Who's there!?" he growled, but heard a giggle in response, hearing a rustle of bushes, he turned to the bushes and saw a older, female dragon come out. She wasn't near as large as him, she was dark blue almost black, with white specks all over her and moon-gray eyes. She said "I am Isis, a dragon who can see into the future, and tonight you will find you're mate" and walked away.

Seto chased after her "Wait! What do you mean!? Who is my mate?!" he yelled but she seemed to disappear, but he bumped into something, blue locked with crimson red.

He had bumped into a dragon, but Seto was shocked at it. It was a male dragon the same size of him, with pure black scales, large slender, slightly broad wings, crimson red eyes that reminded Seto of blood, large back claws on massive paw-like talons, tall tail, rectangle head and scowl on face.

Seto's heart raced, he felt warmer and his aadrenilen was higher, this should sound uncomfortable but Seto never felt more at bliss. He knew what this was; he had fallen in love?!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

K-G-D: What do ya guys think?! IS IT GOOD?!

Seto; I think it's total crap! You make me sound like a mushy pansy! And anyone could guess that, the REBD is Joey!!!!!!

K-G-D: Calm down! Geez, anyhow, you are right it is _Katsuya,_ in this one I am useing japanese names.

Seto: IT'S STILL CRAP!

K-G-D: *Inocent look* What if I say, you get _action, _with Katsuya later on, and _you're _the seme?

Seto: *Smirk* I like this story then.

Katsuya: I.......don't like the way Kaiba is looking at me *edges away*

Seto: *grabs him by the waist* Why puppy, call me 'Seto'

Katsuya: SOMEONE HELP!

K-G-D: *Smirk* Sure, *points to a soundproof room*

Seto: *Holds Katsuya bridal style* C'mon Mutt, I wanna have some fun with you *carries the blushing blond to the room*

Katsuya: HEY! LET GO! KAIBA! KAIBA?! HEY! GIMME MY PANTS BACK! NO, DON'T TEAR OFF MY SHIRT! AHHHH!

K-G-D: Ahh, young love, now Ima go work on the next chapter now-

Katsuya: KAIBA! STOP!!!!!! STOP!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *Strangled moan afterwords*

K-G-D: You forgot to close the door!


	2. Chapter 2

Me:**HURRAYZ! Chapter 2 is up!!!!!!!!!! Lets chelebrate!!!!!!!!!!! **

Seto; Exuse her, she just had some sugary cereal for breakfest this morning.

Me: Shut up! And, where's Jou.......?

Seto: *Smirk*

Yami: I don't like that look.......

Me: Kaiba what did you do?

Seto: Oh you know.......Sound proof room and all.......

Me: By Ra! That is gross!!!!

Yugi: So you raped him?

Seto; Well, rape isn't the word consitering that he was....willing, err....more or less than willing.

Yugi: DIE KAIBA!

Yami: Yugi! No! Put. The. Chainsaw. Down.......That's lik-Don't smash that bottle!

Me: Yugi? Why are you trying to kill Kaiba?

Yugi: Hello, he just **stole **my best friends virginity! What if someone stole you're best friends innocence?

Me: Well, why would I care? Liz may be meh best friend, but she's abusive towards me. But if anyone raped her, and I got a hold of them....Lets just say the **Saw **movies would look like a promising fate.......

**Whatever, back to the story! Chapter 2! **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**__________________________________________

Seto and the other dragon stared for what seemed like a eternity, but the other dragon growled at him "You should have whatched where you were going!" the black dragon snapped, before stalking off.........Well, he only got a few steps before he was pounced on and pinned to the ground on his back, he looked up and saw a smirking white dragon, with a strange glint in his eyes (1).

"Now, first things first, who are you and where are you from?" Seto asked the other dragon, to tell the truth, he was having trouble not to take the dragon here and now (2), the red-eyed one growled "Why should I tell you?! Now would you get off?" he asked a little less than calmly.

"No I don't think I will, Mutt. Not untill you answer my question" next thing Seto knew, he was pinned to the ground, the black one snarled "I'M NO MUTT! You asked for it!" and started to scratch, hiss, snarl, growl, hit, strike, and bite in a frenzy.

Seto did the same, he was surprised that this dragon was equally matched, Seto was, after all, the strongest dragon in the valley and this black dragon was equally matched, while pinning the other down he noticed that he had scars all over his chest and underbelly, did he really fight that much?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A few hours later, at sunrise........ _

Both dragons were panting heavily, (I know what you're thinking but no mating yet!) covered in scratches and cuts, finally, the dark-scaled dragon spoke "You wanted to know my name and where I was from? My known name (3) is Katsuya but my second name (4) is Jounouchi, call me Jou. And I'm from a far away valley, where a volcano lays dormant and dragons fight and kill each other, sometimes just for fun. I left because to find my missing sister" Katsuya explained.

The BEWD was about to say something but was interupted bu a shrill, loud voice.

"SETO!!!!!!!!" then he was pounced on by a blue-gray and white blurr, who Seto dubbed as Mokuba, "Yes Mokie?" Seto asked. "You were gone for a long time! Bakura said that you were probrobly busy with the other dragon, and I wanted to know what you were busy with" Mokuba explained, and Seto silently cursed Bakura, he knew what he meant by busy.........

"Onii-chan?" (5) the 2 brothers and Jou turned to see Mokuba's mate, Shizuka, who was staring at the REBD like he would disappear into thin air in the next 5 seconds, Jou stared at her the same way "Zuke'?" (6) he gasped out before being tackled in a dragon-like hug.

"Oh onii-chan! I thought you were dead!" Shizuka cried out with teary ruby-red eyes, Jou nuzzled the top of her head "And I though you were, but I searched none the less, Zuke' I promised to always protect you" he soothed.

Mokuba was surprised at this, "Shizuka, you never said you had a brother, and what happened?" he asked, ore tears came to Shizuka's eyes, but these ones were bitter, not happy. "It was horrible, now listen carefully Mokie"

**FlashBack; A year ago **

_Shizuka was play-fighting with young hatchlings, her brother Jou was perched on a tree watching with gentle eyes. Out of nowhere a loud roar was made and the hatchlings flew off _(7) _in a hurry, Shizuka tried the same but was pounced on by a dark-gray, large dragon with possesive gold eyes. Pinned on her back, Shizuka tried to get away but her hips were locked in palce. _

_"What is the meaning of this!" her brother demanded, the big dragon smirked, "I'm only going to have some fun, don't worry, you can go next with this tramp" his voice was filled with lust, both Jou and Shizuka knew he was trying to force-mate _(8) _with her for his own pleasure. _

_"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Jou screetched before he pounced, but another dragon came and pinned him to the ground, this one was dark sand-gold with dark pink eyes, he seemed to not want to do this....................................................... _

_Shizuka feebily squirmed, the dark-gray dragon brought up his gender _(9) _and was almost about to enter but was then pushed by a blur of black, "ZUKE'! RUN!" Jou yelled, and being as scared as she was, Shizuka flew off. _

_But she flew to far in the sky and a strong wind from the starting storm was blowing her away, "ZUKE'!" Jou yelled as he tried to catch up to her when he got away, "ONII-CHAN!" swinging her tail she tried to grab his own but the wind knocked her away when she got close, the last thing she heard before she blacked out was her brother yelling out her nick-name, with all other sound fading away. _

**End Of FlashBack; **

"-And when I woke up I found myself here" when Shizuka finished her story she broke down and cried her heart out, Mokuba dug his claws in the ground, "When I get my claws on that dragon..." being so angry he didn't finish.

Seto also felt like tearing those dragons to shreds but then he came to a conclusion, he was going to woo this, exotic dragon named Jou, it may take some time, but he didn't go searching for a mate for nothing, and this one seemed just perfect.....Strong willed, bold, feisty and firey-tempered, along with caring.

And he'd be _damned _if he failed, and if he was able to get Katsuya in the right position, then he would claim him. And Seto always got what he wanted.

This was gonna be fun

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1: Tis a glimt of lust in his eyes

2: He means mate with him

3: To the dragon a known name is what they are casually called by

4: A second name is pretty much a last name that is used just like one.

5: Japanese for Big Brother

6:Zuke' is what Jou calls Shizuka (Zoo-key)

7:Dragons can fly at birth

8: Rape, dragons call it force-mating, and sex is reffered to as mating

9: His member (dick)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: And another chapter is finished! YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!

Seto: This is crap! Isn't the BEWD suppose to be stronger than the REBD? And in the show I am stronger than Jou!

Me: Those a Peguses's rules, to me they are equally matched. And you can't be sure of that, all you did was push him to ground in duelist kingdom, but he didn't fight back, you can't be sure if he's weaker or not.

Seto: Yeah I can, I could beat the crap out of him right now if I wanted too, in fact I will (walks away)

Me: (Stops him) If you do that, I will make **you **the **uke! **

Seto: (gasp) You wouldn't dare!

Me: Who's the one writing this story? (glances at the computer)

Seto: Fine!

Me: Hope you liked this story! Anyone who likes this story gets pixi-stix! Kaiba won't let me eat them beacause the last time I had them I tore his company apart and nearly destroyed the city! Flames will be used for burining kaiba's trench-coats!

Seto: WHAT!

Yugi: Read and review

Yami: If you do, you get the next chapter.

Kitty-guardian: If you don't, I shall send you to the shadow realm!

Me: Shut up, Yami!

Yami: What did I say?!

Me; I was talking to my Yami! You know, the Kitty-guadian!?

Yami: I get it now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: YAYZ! It's chapter 3!!!!!!!!!**

Kitty-Guardian:We have....7 reviews

Seto:People actully like this crap!?

Me;And BTW: Thanks fer reviewing twice, SetoJoufan

Jou:Disclaimer: Kitty-Guardian Dorothy does not own yugioh, if she did, some people wouldn't exist and Kaiba would be the 3rd rate duelist

Seto: I hate you all!

Jou:I hate you as well Kaiba, but mostly for raping me

Seto:Sure, it was rape consitering you moaned!

Jou: Well that's because you su......!

Me: *cuts his sentance* Calm down mistro! Some peple may get pissed about what you're saying! And Kaiba, apologize for molesting/raping him, if you don't......I'll write tabloidshipping!!!!!

Seto:*say quickly* I'm......sorry for rape/molesting you, Mu- Katsuya

Jou: Haha! Look at the almighty Seto F&cking Kaiba tembling at a 14 year old girl!

Seto: What if she wrote that one shipping where you and you're sister are paired!? Or if it was silentshipping?

Jou:...................Just get on with the damn fic

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Jou wrapped his tail around the 2 eggs that lay next to his underbelly, and nuzzled them as he did so. He stared outside through the opening of his den, it was sunset, part of the sky was darkening while now orange rays from the setting sun, the breeze russled the Automn leaves and the last of the day birds chirped. Right now seemed so perfest, but it was missing one thing................ _

_Where was his mate? Jou sighed, 'He'll be here soon, he promised he would' deciding that he needed a rest with waiting, so he aid his head down and closed his eyes. "Katsu?" called an all-too-familiar gentle voice, Jou opened his eyes and smiled at the figure covered in the darkness of the dusk but Jou easily could tell who it was. His mate walked up to him and nuzzled his head. _

_"How are my babies doing?" his mate purred, Jou pounted "Our eggs are fine, I sure that we have another season to wait" Jou's voice was swelled with motherly pride, the other dragon nuzzled his head once more, "What about my other baby?" the REBD was confused at that "I'm very sure we only have 2 eggs" _

_His mate chuckled and curled behind him in a dragons embrace, "I meant you, Katsu." he purred. Jou returned the purr and licked his mates cheek, "I love you, Katsuya", he replied to the lick, Katsuya purred. "I love you as well, Seto" and rested against the BEWD, his one true love, and his soul mate. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jou's **

I woke up with a start, cold sweat covered my face. That was a dream? But it felt so real!! And wait, why did I just dream as Kaiba as my mate!!!??? Well he is attractive- mentle slap. No!!! I. Don't. Like. Him! Do I?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Seto's P.O.V **

I woke up so fast I fell off of the Flat rock I was sleeping on. That dream, it felt so real, was it a dream? By the looks of things, it was. Does this mean Jou will really become my mate? Yes, no matter what, I'll make that dream a reality.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal P.O.V**

Jou, as usual, flew up to the highest branch of the Cypress tree, it had been 2 weeks ever since he had arrived, he saw his sister was happy with Mokuba as a mate, and Mokuba really seemed like a brother to him.

Sighing, he stared up into the sky, thinking about what he should do, he'd found his sister, but he sas she was happy and didn't need a protector anymore. He did make fast friends with Yugi, and Ryou, along with they're mates. Even a dragon named Malik, who was sandy-gold colored with pale pink eyes. He couldn't help but be jelouse that Yugi and Ryou had mates, him and Malik at the time had no mates.

Of course some were attrated to Jou and wold hit on him, before being torn to shreds or burned. Deciding now was a good time to nap, Jou closed his eyes and feel asleep, but being asleep, he didn't notice a dragon fly toward him.

Seto landed next to the sleeping dark-scaled dragon, he had been here 2 weeks already and Seto wasn't even close yet to the REBD heart. These 2 weeks between them were nothing but fights and arguments, Jou even called him by his second name; Kaiba.

Suddenly, Seto grinned, he had a idea, inching near Jou, he got next to his triangle shaped head and then.......

"BOO!" Seto roared, (HAHA! Bet you were expecting him to kiss him or something!) Jou woke up so fast and in shock fell off of the tree, paralized in surprise he did nothing as he fell.

He was halfway to the groung and roared, being upside down he couldn't fly, but his wings were grabbed by dragon feet, Jou could tell it was Kaiba. He growled when Seto set him down on the ground. The white dragon smirked as he got infront of him, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, KAIBA?!" Jou roared with half his roce, wich all together was still strong. Kaiba shrugged, "Well, mutts should wake up when they're masters tell them to" he stated nonchalantly.

Jou growled, which only served to make Seto's smirk grow, "I'M NO MUTT YOU REGAL JERK!!" he roared, Seto's smirk couldn't grow any larger, "Yes you are, you're a filthy, worthless mutt who isn't even deserving of the title mutt" he stated cruelly unaware of what he said, or how far it was.

Jou didn't growl, snarl or anything, infact he was silent for many long minutes, eyes wide, and numbed so far as if he was frozen in place. Seto saw tears fall down the dark-scaled ones face, he was worried, "Jou-" he started before the other sobbed and flew off, tears fell as he did so, Seto flew after him.

"HOLD O-" He started but was cut off by chocked words "LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST BECAUSE YOUR ALL POWERFUL YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! YOU DON'T!" Jou roared and flew faster.

Seto was having trouble keeping up, then realised something. Those words, those eyes, the insults that Seto had said triggered bad memories. What memories were so bad a proud dragon like Katsuya could be so bad he would cry? He was going to find out, and admit how he really felt.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me:What do you guys think?

Seto: You still suck, but you're getting better.

Me: WHO ASKED YOU??!!!! *Sends him to the shadow realm untill she said he could get out*

Kitty-Guardian: And I thought you were a hikari!

Yami: Be careful, when hikaris' are mad its worst than a yami being mad.

Yugi: *innocent look* What was that Yami? *grabs a flamethrower*

Yami: Nothing Koi!

Yugi: Thats what I thought.

Jou: Read and review.

Bakura: If you don't, I shall send you to the shadow realm!

Me: I you do, you'll get the next chapter!!!!!


	4. Behind the scenes

**This isn't the story! This is what happens when the characters aren't doing the story. Welcome to BEHIND THE SCENES!!!!!! Woops, shouldn't have eaten that sugar.....**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**Me:Kaiba, truth or dare?

Kaiba:Dare

Me:*smirk* I dare you to make out with Jou!!! And then ravage him!!!!!!

Kaiba smirked and strode to the blonde, before he even got 3 steps down, Jou ran upstairs (thier in the gameshop) and locked the door.

Jou:*sigh* That was a close one

Well, that was said to soon, because from behind a hand covered his mouth, and pulled him back, his screams and complaints were muffeled against the restricting was pushed onto a soft surface; a bed and then something or rather someone lay on him.

Mysterious person: You can't get away from me....

Jou:Kaiba?!

Kaiba:Who else, puppy?

How the hell was that possible?! He was downstairs.............Wierd

Jou:W-What do you want? *he already knew the answer*

Kaiba:I have to do my dare *starts molesting him*

Jou:*Thinking* _Oh why me!!!???? _

Meanwhile, with the idiots........................................................................................................................................

Me;Well since Kaiba is....Busy, Yami, thruth or dare?

Yami:I not gonna wuss out so Dare!!

Me: Hehe, you're going to regret that. I dare you to sing the cuppycake song!!!!!!

Yami: No!!!! anything but that!!!!!

Me: Too bad!!!Now sing, slave!!!!

Yugi:I thought he was my slave

Me:Are you the seme or uke?

Yugi:Uke

Me: I don't wanna know...YAMI START SINGING!!!

Yami:_*_Makes his voice babyish and high-piched_* Your my honeybunch _

_Sugarplum _

_Pumpy umpy umpkin _

_Your my sweetie pie _

_Your my cuppycake _

_Gumdrop _

_Snoogums boogums _

_Your the apple of my eye _

_And I love you so _

_And I want you to know _

_That I'll always be right here _

_And I love to sing sweet songs to you _

_Because you are so dear _

As soon as Yami stops, in fact as soon as the word dear rolled off his tongue, everyone howled with laughter.

Me: *Whispering to Yugi* You got that on tape right?

Yugi; Of caurse

Kitty-Guardian:*Puts it on Youtube* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Yami:YUGI! I thought you loved me!!!!

Yugi;I do, but I wanted revenge for that time you cheated on me for Desi!!!!!

Yami:.........Bakura, truth or dare?

Bakura: Truth

Yugi and Ryou: *Mutter* Wuss

Me:Hard to believe you guys are hikari's.........

Yami;Is it true......That you gave your virginity as both seme and uke to Marik?

Ryou:*glares daggers at Bakura*

Me;And no lying! I know if you do, I gotz lie detectors.

Bakura;........Yes,........Pharoh I WILL haunt you when Ryou kills me....

Ryou: *Innocent look* Why Kura, I won't kill you......

Bakura:Really?

Ryou:I'M GOING TO TORTURE AND THEN KILL YOU!

Kitty-Guardian:Go to the soundproof room, I don't want Yugi's grandpa to be mad when he see's blood on the carpet.

And so Ryou drags Bakura to the sound proof room. As sson as the door locks, a smirking Kaiba and limping Jou come back, Kaiba's smirk was that of statisfaction, Jou limped with an angry scowl on his, that told people that if they spoke to him they would be torn to bloody, gory shreds.

Me:KAIBA! I told you to **make out **and **ravish **him, not **rape**, isn't once enough for you???

Jou:Apparently just those 2 made him horny, and decided to go farther.

Kaiba:I believe it's my turn, I believe

Me:Bakura's is gone, so why not

Kaiba: Authoress truth or dare?

All:*gasp*

Me; Did you just...Truth or dare me??!!

Kaiba: I believe I just did

Yugi:We're all going to regret this

Me:Huh, you gotz guts, I'll give ya's dat, dare

Kaiba: I dare you to put a lemon in the next chapter between........The main pairing in this fanfic

Jou:Phew, I thought he meant us

Yugi;Jou, puppyshipping is the main pairing

Jou: Oi hate you Kaiba

Me:Fine - Oh and by the way, you just marked you tombstone.

Yami:FINALLY! Its about time he died! He cheated death more times than I did!!

Me: Priest Seth, thruth or dare?

Yami:Wait, isn't Kaiba suppose to be his reincarnation? And how the f#ck did he get here?!

Me:I used mehz amazing authoress powers to summon him!!!!

Priest Seth:Truth

Kaiba:Gay pansy

Priest Seth:Hey, you're gay too!!!!!

Kaiba:Well, everyone in this authoress's crazy mind is, except Mokuba for some reason or another.

Me;Shut it cold-eyed-brunetts! Seth it it true Kaiba and Jou are in love because you and Jou's past life where together or somethin'?

Seto:What makes you ask that?

Me:It's in a lot of fanfics

Priest Seth:It's halfly true, we were best friends as kids, at 13 became lovers, but he died when we was 16 from a snake bite. That's why I was so cold.

Jou:I DO NOT LOVE KAIBA!!!!!

Both Priest Seth and eto stare with lust glazed eyes, then both smirk. Jou's eyes widen at what they say next; "How about a threesome?" Kaiba suggested, Priest Seth nodded and the identical brunetts straddle to him.

Jou:HELP!

Some wierd voice: Very well

Suddenly, a identical tanner blonde with red eyes appears infront of Jou and growls at the brunetts.

Stranger;Leave my hikari alone, you perverts, or I'll use my shadow powers on you.

Priest Seth:.....Is that you....Kats Jouno?

Jou:I HAVE A YAMI!!!????AND HIS NAME IS KATS JOUNO??!!!

Kats Jouno:Long time no see, Seth. *His tone was pissed*

Priest Seth:Oh Koi, I've missed-

Kats Jouno:*slaps him*Don't give me that!!You and you're reincarnation just tried to rape mine!!!!!!

Me;Since they are busy;Jou truth or dare?

Jou:Dare

Me:Hehe, I dare you to sing hips don't lie with you doing the female parts and KAIBA doing the male parts.

Jou:NOOOO!!!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**And here we stop, wait for part 2 in the end of the fic. Will Jou really sing as Shikira?Will Kaiba get more perverted idea's from it? WAIT TILL PART 2 OF BEHIND THE SCENES!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!! **

**Me:Seto you can come back now **

**Seto:The shadow realm was awful!!!!!!! **

**Me;Who cares?Go do the disclaimer **

**Jou:You're really mean to Kaiba aren't you? **

**Me:Hey, no one can blame me for hating 's MY opinion, and everyone has their own and reasons for it.I both hate and liek why in the name of Bastet, are you standing up for him? He raped you twice and nearly 3 times with his f*cked-up yami. **

**Priest Seth:I TAKE OFFENCE TO THAT!!! **

**Kats Jouno:Shut it Seth. Hey rich-boy, do the disclaimer or be sent to the shadow realm. **

**Jou:You really are my yami, but you remind me of Bakura **

**Kats Jouno:What do you expect, he's my brother. **

**All:????????**

**Kats Jouno:He never told you? Well why else would he not hit on Jou??And I have red-eyes, and his now are kinda reddish. **

**Seto:Discaimer;Kitty-Guardian Dorothy does not own yugioh, if she did, I wouldn't be adoped by Gozaborro, would be nicer, I would be the one in 3rd place, and would not be obbsessive over a card-game. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Seto followed the scent trail of the REBD and found that ot lead to a cave, curious, he entered the rock tunnel and continued only to see that their was nothing but a dead end, groaning in fustration, he wondered where Jou was if he scent lead here.

The white dragon decided to see if Jou was out of the cave, while turning he stepped on a stone that made a cavern in the wall appear. Shock wore off when he scented Jou in the cavern only to grow when he serveyed the surroundings.

It was a rather large place with crystals growing on the walls, the stone glinted white, a water fall that fed a stream was shining silver-blue, even the _moss _was glowing. It was a beautiful place, Seto was frozen in place, only to come back to his senses when he heard a gasp of suprise. Whirling around, he saw the black dragon with surprised and teary crimson eyes.

"Kaiba....?" Jou squeezed out, Seto nodded, "Seto, call me Seto, Katsuya" Jou stared wide-eyed "What happed to Mutt?" he snarled "And what's with the change of heart? Are you bipolar? And I told you to leave you alone! GO AWAY!" with that the dam broke.

Tears streamed down Jou's face as he continued ranting, "You have no clue what I've gone through! What it's like for your mother abandoning you! Or your father blaming you and then nearly kill you for fun! I never let him get to Shizuka so she wouldn't go through the pain! Do you understand!? Do you?"

Seto sighed, "I understan-" but was interupted "NO YOU DON'T!!!" roared the dark-scaled dragon "NO ONE DOES! THEY SAY THEY DO BUT THEY DON'T!!!" to tell the truth, the words somehow stabbed Seto's heart like a million needles from a porcupine.

Next theing Jou knew he was pinned to the ground on his back again, "Listen to me Katsuya" Seto coaxed gently "Unlike them, I **do **know what it feels like, my mother died when she laid Mokuba's egg, she was so weak that she couldn't take the pain. Our father blamed me and Mokuba. Mokuba because it was his egg and me because when she laid my egg it weakened her. I always protected Mokuba, one day father tried to force-mate with him, at that moment I snapped and killed him in rage" Seto admitted, his words true.

Katsuya was silent, finaly he managed to speak "Why are you telling me this? But do you know how much your insults hurt? My father called me mutt, filthy, worthless and dog so much..." more tears fell and he gasped when he felt them being licked offf. "Kai-Seto, what are you doing!?" Katsuya cried suddenly feeling very nervous and his limbs felt like goop.

Seto's mystic-blue orbs stared into fear-filled crimson, "Everyone needs another to understand, we both went through torment, hell and pain for our siblings but still don't regret doing it for them. There's something I neded to tell you, Katsuya" it was time to tell the REBD the truth.

"What?" Jou asked breathlessly, "Despite whats been going on, I don't hate you, Katsuya" Seto addmitted, the black dragon felt his scales heat up and heart beat faster, "Okay then, but why do you treat me like dung then" he slightly growled.

Seto flinched, "Okay so maybe I was a little harsh but I want to put that pain behind us" to his delight the black dragon nodded. "I treated you badly because I cannot comunicate like a normal dragon, I didn't know how to really approach you and tell you how I flet so I did the only other option, insulter you but for that I am sorry"

"How do you feel then?" Katsuya asked, the answer shocked him to the very core **of **his very core. "I.....Love you" Seto himself felt his scales heat up, though due to his paleness the blush was noticable.

"You-you do?" Katsuya croaked out, Seto nodded, waiting to be rejected. More tears filled Jou's eyes, Seto looked away, and gasped when he felt his cheek being licked, looking below he saw the the darker dragon had a passionate sparkle in his eyes. Katsuya whispered something that made Seto feel happier than he had ever had before.

"I love you too, Seto"

Seto lost control, and began sobbing happily (*tear*) Katsuya got up and nuzzled his head, both stared into one another's teary eyes, and something clicked. Seto pounced on the REBD, and licked everywhere, Jou didn't complianed and moaned at the contact, the BEWD stared into his eyes deeper than before.

"Do...do you want this?" Seto asked, his control weakening by the second, Katsuya couldn't speak, he numbly nodded instead.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**LEMON STARTS HERE PEOPLEZ! If ya's don't like, skip it!!!!! **

Seto licked and nuzzled the REBD neck, who moaned in return, smirking, Seto nuzzled his throat and gave a little 'love bite' causing the other to whimper and squirm slightly. The BEWD continued to tease the black lithe neck, a growl made him decide it was a good time to stop.

Seto climbed off, "Get on all fours" he coaxed, Katsuya did as told. The blue-eyes dragon mounted on the dark-scaled dragon (I feel very uncomfortable writing this) who in return shuddered in fear knowing what was comming.

Seeing the other scared Seto nuzzeled the back of his neck and sqeezed his huanches, "It's okay, Katsuya, I'll go easy" and slowly pushed in, so the darker dragon could get used to it easier. Well.. ....that didn't exactly work as planned, for the other roared in pain and tears once more ran down his face "My RA! IT HURTS!!!" Katsuya hissed/screamed in pain.

The white dragon let him adjust before he started thrusting, at first the darker dragon hissed in pain, but then began gasping in pleasure when Seto started hitting a certain spot. Moans, grunts and gasps of pleasure began echoing in the crystal cave.

This went on for several hours, the moon was high in the sky, stars glinted like tiny crystals put through light and a cool breeze traveled to the cave. Just them Jou couldn't take no more and climaxed with a roar of Seto's name, and fell unconsious, though Seto continued for a few moments before stopping with a loud roar of Katsuya's name and collasped as well.

**LEMON OVER (Sorry bout it bein' short but I was rather uncomfortable writing this) **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Me:Alright now, that was....interesting....Happy now Kaiba? **

**Seto:Very **

**Jou:You're one creepy bastard **

**Seto:You know you like it *winks* **

**Jou:I'm going away now **

**Kats Jouno: Let's cut the shit, one more chaper left and then a behind the scenes **

**Priest Seth:Read and review- **

**Kats Jouno:SHUT UP SETH!! **

**Priest Seth:I thought you loved me! **

**Kats Jouno:Hello!You tried to RAPE my hikari, I should be questioning YOU'RE loyalty to me **

**Kitty Guardian:Read and review **

**Jou:If you do, you get the next chapter **

**Kitty-Guardian:If you don't, your death shall not come switly **

**Me;Till the next chapter peoplez!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: IT'S CHAPTER 5!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYZZZZZ!!!!! **

**Seto: Is it over? **

**Me: This is the epilogue and after this is the behind the scenes. **

**Seto: Whatever **

Katsuya woke with pain jolting in his backside, and turning he saw no sign of his mate anywhere.

'_Did he use me?!_'he couldn't help but wonder, a growl grew in the back of his throat, his claws tore at the ground, pretending they were the scaly hide of the BEWD.

"Katsu?" called out the voice of the one captivating him, he got up painfully and saw Seto looking at him with love filled eyes and two rabbits in his jaws.

Seto dropped the rabbits and ate one of them while Jou did the same to the other, as soon as they finished his nuzzled the dark-scaled dragon.

Katsuya purred but then felt funny, _Oh crap, _he thought as he ran to the wall and vomited, then rolled on the ground in pain, Seto ran to his mates aid and sniffed everywhere, only to find the scent had been somewhat altered.

"Puppy, your about to bear eggs (1)" the blue-eyed dragon whispered in disbelief, Katsuya started yelling things at him.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!!!???? WE ONLY DID ONCE!!!!" Katsuya's tone was **far **from pissed, "SETO, WHEN THIS IS OVER, I'LL CUT OFF YOU'RE DICK TO MAKE SURE WE DON'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM ANYMORE!!!" Seto flinched, but nuzzled his head.

"This will only take a few minutes, Puppy, bearing eggs should be easy-" the BEWD was cut off, "AHHHHHHH"

Seto stared in amazement as a slimy white-gray egg half the size of his head slid on the ground, but his mate was still screaming curses as liquid seeped out of him and another egg slid out.

The REBD breathed heavily, and calmed down, Seto nuzzled his head once more, "Puppy, only 2 eggs" he coaxed as his mate fell asleep.

He licked the one of the eggs clean, then realized something, inside the egg was his own child, the life him and his mate created. He continued licking it until the slimy coating was off and did the same to the other egg.

He carefully rolled them to his mates stomach, and curled up behind him, his dreams filled with the future of his family.

**3 months later or a season……………. **

Katsuya woke up from his comfortable sleep and freaked out, last thing he remembered he had passed out after bearing eggs, _Was it a dream? _No it wasn't the pain was too real.

"How are you Katsu? You've been asleep for a season now" turning the scarlet-eyed dragon saw his mate leaning next to him.

"Where are our eggs?" he asked, Seto smiled amused "Right next to you're belly" Katsuya saw two white-gray bundles next to his stomach and smiled,

"Why was I asleep so long?" the REBD asked, Seto licked his head, "You were very tired and weak when you bore them, you were put in a coma but it's okay now". Katsuya smiled brightly and saw one of the eggs shift curious he touched it with his muzzle, at that it began shaking furiously and the other joined.

"Seto, what's going on!?" he near-shrieked, before Seto could answer one egg exploded and a little dragon began crying the other soon followed.

Katsuya started licking the female clean, while Seto cleaned the male, soon both were dry and squeaked in amazement at the new world. The white-dragon nuzzled his mate affectionately.

"They're beautiful Katsu" Seto purred, Jou studied the little dragons; it was very true they were beautiful. The little female had the body of the REBD only her scales were bright silver, slash-like horizontal white stripes were on her back and her eyes were a dazzling violet.

The male had the body of the BEWD, his scales were also bright silver, black swirly-like stripes were on his haunches and his eyes were also a dazzling violet.

Katsuya purred, "Now we have to name them" he thought for a moment "I'll name the female Rose, Seto do you want to name our son?"

Seto shook his head "I was never good at picking names, just look, I named Mokuba" he explained, Jou snickered a bit "Well, then let me think" he thought "His name will be Axel" he purred.

The blue-eyes dragon purred as well, now, he had everything, a perfect mate, 2 perfect offspring and now, a perfect moment.

**The End **

1; Both male and female dragons can have offspring, if fertilized they bare eggs within hours and it takes a season for them to hatch.

**Me; Story OVER!!!! Too bad, I really liked writing this, later I might write a sequal **

**Seto: I sound like a pansy!! **

**Me: That's just it, Kaiba, you are a pansy **

**Seto: *growls***

**Kitty-guardian: Review and tell us if you like the story, and tell us if you want a sequal **

**Jou: Bye**


	7. Behind the scenes, part 2!

**Behind the scenes, part 2!!! **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Me: Now Jou, sing hips don't lie will ya's and you too moneybags

Jou: I'm gonna get you fer this!

Me:C'mon, yer meh fav charater, and I'm one of the very few people who don't bash you, make you equally matched with Kaiba, and don't call you a dumb blond! And I let you get away with sh*t, do you really need to treat me like crap like the other characters beside Mokuba and Shizuka?

Jou:I'm sorry, okay lets get this over with, but I'm still not a damn girl!

Music starts playing as Kaiba starts

Kaiba:

_Shikira, Shikira _

_I never really knew that she could dance like this _

_She makes a man wanna speak spanish _

_Como se llama si! Bonita si! mi casa, si Shikira Shikira _

_Su casa si Shikira Shikira _

**Jou**: _Oh baby when you talk like that _

_You make a woman go mad _

_So be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body _

_And I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right _

_All the attraction, the tension, Don't you see baby this is perfection _

**Seto**: _Hey girl, I can see your body moving _

_And it's driving me crazy _

_And I didn't have the slightest idea _

_Untill I saw you dancing _

_Ansdwhen you walk up on the dance , nobody can not ignore _

_The way you move your body girl _

_And everythings so unexpected _

_The way you right 'n left it _

_So you can keep on shaking it! _

_I never really knew that she could dance like this _

_She make a man wanna speak spanish _

_Como se llama, si, bonita, si, mi casa. Si shikira, shikira. Su casa, shikira shikira _

**Jou: **_Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad _

_So be wise, and keep on, reading the signs of my body. _

_And I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel you boy_

_C'mon baby lets go, real slow, don't you see baby asi es perfecto _

_Oh I know I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie _

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension, don't you see baby this is perfection _

**Seto:**_Shikira, Shikira _

**Jou: **_Oh boy, I can see your body moving _

_Hlf animal, half man _

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing _

_But you seem to have a plan _

_My will and self restraint _

_Have come to fail now, fail now_

_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't _

_That's a bit hard to explain _

**Seto: **_Baila en la calle de noche _

_Baila en la de dia _

**Seto and Jou: **_Baile en calle de noche _

_Baile en la de dia _

**Seto: **_I never really really knew that she could dance like this _

_She make a man wanna speak spanish _

_Como, se llama, si, bonita, si, mi casa _

_Si Shikira, Shikira _

_su casa, Shikira, Shikira _

**Jou: ***who was blushing like mad*** **_Oh baby when you talk like that _

_You know you got me hypnotized _

_So be wise, and keep on. _

_Reading the signs on my body _

**Seto: **_Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from columbia _

**Jou: **_Mira en barranquilla_

_se baila asi, say it! _

**Seto: **_Mira en ballaquilla _

_se baila asi, say it! _

_She's so sexy every mans fantasy, a fefugee like me back with the fugees from a 3rd wold country _

_I go back like 'pac carried crates for humpty humpty _

_I need the whole club dizzy. _

**Seto and Jou: **_Why the CIA wanna watch us? _

**Seto: **_The colombians and haitians _

_I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction _

_No more so we snatch ropes _

_Refugees run the seas cause we own our own boats _

**Jou: **_And I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie. _

_And I'm starting to feel you boy _

_Come on lets go, real slow, don't you see baby, like this is perfecto. _

_Oh you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie. _

_And I'm starting to feel it's right _

_The attraction, the tension, Baby, like this is perfection. _

**Seto: **_No fighting _

**Jou: **_No fighting _

All except the Authoress, Jou and Kaiba:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Me: Wow! You're really good at singing Jou!

Marik:MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jou-pup is a girl!

Malik:Marik, be nice! 

Marik:What are you gonna do about it?

Malik:Marik......You on the couch for the next 5 months, and the couch next to the kichen

Marik:BUT I NEED SEX! And the refridgerator in the kichen is evil! EVIL I TELL YOU!

Malik:Too bad, and I was gonna move you to the couch anyways, you covered my room with blood from that time Isis thought I deservered a pet rabbit. Yoy killed the only pet sister let me have AND covered my once clean bedroom with blood, guts and fur.

Jou: Too much information, Seth, truth or dare?

Seth:..........Truth

Jou: Is it true you only wanted my Yami for sex?

Kats Jouno:*glares at Seth*

Seth:Thats obserd! I love Kats Jouno!

Kats Jouno:Then **why **the hell did you try to rape my hikari with you?

Seth:Hello! It's been **5,000 **years, you know that seme's need sex! But I do love you.....But my horomones were out of control at the moment, I'm sorry Kats

Kats Jouno:I'll give you another chance, but your on the couch, like Marik, for 5 months

Seth:Fair enough

Jou:Wait! Where will you 2 live?

Seth and Kats Jouno:With our hikari's

Jou:Well Kats Jouno ,since you saved me from being raped, I guess you can live in the guest room

Seto:SETH YOU ARE NOT LIVING WITH ME!

Jou:Oh yes he is!

Seto:*Gasp* Did you just......Order me around?!

Jou:You live in a big ass mansion! It's not like you don't have spare bedrroms! And if you don't, your gonna be one sexless man Seto!!!!

Seto:............Fine..........

Me:Wow the power of sex evens make Kaiba listen to people.

Yugi:Wait a minute! Jou, doen't Kaiba, like, rape you and stuff?And did you just call him Seto?

Jou: I decided that instead of constantly being raped, I'm gonna start a relationship, that way everyones happy.

Seto:You will?

Jou:Yes, Kai-Seto

Seto: Good! Cuz I really do love you. puppy, I'm sorry for raping you

Jou:It's okay Seto, I forgive you *kiss*

While the blond puppy, and brunett were making out, Ryou walked out of the soundproof room, dragging a unconsious , most likely dead Bakura.

Ryou:Wha'd I miss?

Me:Is Bakura dead? And while you were gone; 2 people on sexless for 5 moths, Jou and Kaiba came back, Yami sand the cuppycake song and it got posted on yutube, Jou found out he has a yami, Priest Seth showed up and now Kaiba and Jou are togeth, as are their yami's.

Ryou;I miss everything good! This is al your fualt, Kura and no he's alive...........barely.....

Me:Well it was nice spending time with you guys! Now I gotz work to do because school is starting...boo! Me and my yami will be in my next new fic, along with Seth and Kats Jouno, maybe even Axel and Rose.

Jou and Kaiba: NO!

Me:Yes!


End file.
